


Hold onto Hope

by Itsoktobedifferent



Series: Holding By a Thread [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsoktobedifferent/pseuds/Itsoktobedifferent
Summary: Peter meets people in reovery





	Hold onto Hope

Peter rolled in bed. His head a mess. His stomach in knots. He felt miserable. Bruce came in later that night, and boosted his meds. He'll feel better soon.

......

Tony watched the news. Coffee in one hand. Black and almost charred which smelled great to the elder. Bruce was out and about, treating the sick away from the tower.

"Local robber and murder has killed teen, Rob Hooter, in a mugging. The teen brunette usually could defend, but mugger was too strong. On the loose," the News Lady made Mr. Stark almost spill his coffee all over the table through concern. The place of murder was down the street.

That got Tony to thinking. What if he had to leave? What if Bruce was not here to check on Peter? What if security he already has gets overided. The what ifs are scary. Then he realized he needs someone else to protect Peter. Someone that is a natural born saver. 

......

"So you want me to live at the tower, and just make sure no one hurts Peter?" Steve asked as Tony told Caption America to meet him at a coffee shop.

"That is correct," Mr. Stark nodded.

"Then who is watching him now?" Mr. Rogers asked.

"My lovely Brucy."

"You worry too much for this boy."

Tony rolled his eyes, "You don't worry enough. Peter is like a son to me. He had a rough spot lately. He lost his family. Please protect him."

"Okay, what is it in for me?" Steve asked crossing his arms.

"You get to stay at my tower for free. Eat my food for free. Get a room for free. Get practically everything for free. Sounds like a pretty good deal, and once an Avenger is always one," the elder chuckled.

"You got a point. Okay. I'll stay."

.....

Peter had the strength that morning to maybe try some coffee. He always enjoys drinking it, even when he chug it before work and school.

As the small boy shuffled in the kitchen he saw Tony stand with a strange man. A bulit man who stood tall, and was grinning and chatting with his father.

"Hi," Peter's voice shrunk.

"Hello Peter, I'm Steve Rogers," the elder strolled over to shake the short seventeen year olds hand.

"P-Peter."

"I know."

....

Steve was left with Peter that evening since Tony was on a business meeting until 10 pm. The elder was eating popcorn watching a horror movie while leaning on the arm rest of the couch.

The man heard a yelp, and falling sound that was clicked with the movie. Steve stood up in an instant, "Shit."

The elder scrambled towards the noise from the hallway to see Peter on the floor on his knees.

"What happened, Kid?" Mr. Roger asked.

"I got dizzy," the seventeen year old yelped.

The taller man leaned down to help the underweight kid to his feet. 

"Did you eat your one meal and oatmeal today like Bruce and Tony told you," Steve crossed his arms before using his right to grab ahold of Peter by his forearm so he does not tip over.

"No my tummy was really bugging me," the younger boy stuttered out.

"Then why didn't you tell me, I'm sure bitchy Tony could have some anti nausesa around here."

Peter started to chuckle, "I actually feel a bit better for oatmeal."

"Then let me make it kid," Steve smiled as the boys strolled back to the kitchen area.

......

After Peter finished eating, the boy was curled up next to Steve on the couch talking over the horror movie playing in the back.

" ...and after May died. I went off the deep end. I had to be an adult. Get a job. Go to school. Be spider man. It was tearing me apart. My bills were so piled high I couldn't afford food. I began to lose weight, but I began to not care because I was depressed I lost May, " Peter finished his story as Steve sighed.

"Yeah kid life sucks. The potential of death of your love ones are as high as a cancer patient. No one is fucking safe in this world, but since you have life. You gotta live it. I'm glad Tony saw you were not doing well, and decided to help you because if you were going down the same path any longer. You would not be with us, and I know that would destroy Tony if you believe it or not, " Steve responded while patting Peter's head.

"I do not think that's right. Tony would be ok-"

Steve covered the boy's mouth with his hand, "Quiet. I know Tony. I know him like the back of my hand. He cares a lot for you. You are basically his son at this point."

"Really?"

"Yes."

.....

The boys fell asleep on the couch when Tony came in with Bruce behind him. They met up for dinner after his meeting so they were a bit late back.

Steve was hugging Peter as the boy was laying on the elder's shoulder.

"Stevie stole your son," Bruce chuckled.

"Shut up," Tony grinned.

It was late so Tony shut off the light, and fell asleep. Happy Peter was safe.

"You're a nanny," Tony taunted.

"YOU SAID PROTECTOR!" Steve yelled.

Yeah they were happy.


End file.
